wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Gibson O'Leary
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 5 | heal = 1000 | crecla = Rat | school = Fire | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Tomb Roamer | minion2 = | world = Marleybone | location = Newgate Prison | subloc1 = Gibson's Factory | descrip = A normal boss in Newgate Prison while chasing Meowiarty in the quest: Stop That Cat! Speech :Encounter:"You'll Never Catch Meowiarty" :Defeat: "Have mercy on me. I've got three littl'uns at home. Meowiarty just left, I'm telling you. You can still catch him. ::He said something about the Old Warehouse." | spell1 = Black Mantle | spell2 = Snow Shield | spell3 = Fire Trap | spell4 = Fireblade | spell5 = Heck Hound | spell6 = Link | spell7 = Fire Elf | spell8 = Fire Shark | spell9 = Sunbird | spell10 = Leprechaun | spell11 = Fire Cat | spell12 = Weakness | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 28-46 | hat1 = Cap of the Supreme | hat2 = Hat of Numbness | hat3 = Headwraps of Restoration | hat4 = Helm of Chivalry | hat5 = Helm of the Ice Wyvern | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Brisk Robe | robe2 = Medic's Robe | robe3 = Dramatic Uniform | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Animated Canine Shoes | boots2 = Cat Burglar's Shoes | boots3 = Masterful Canine Shoes | boots4 = Sandals of Dedication | boots5 = Superstitious Canine Shoes | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Fink's Stiletto | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Animated Ring | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Deck of the Banshee | deck2 = Deck of the Phoenix | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Thick Roof Vent | house2 = Blue Street Light | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Ghost Touch | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bone | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Stinky Cheese | snack2 = Wheat Cracker | snack3 = Redskin Peanut | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Stop That Cat! | quest2 = | quest3 = }}